


My Sun - forever

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Continuation of "My little miracle" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383275) - Finally a happy Ending for Umiko.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	My Sun - forever

After he had left her again, several weeks had passed. Dull, gray weeks in which the prince hardly smiled anymore, the spark in his eyes slowly fading.

He could not distract himself any further. Everything revolved around his sweetheart. When he lay in bed in the evening, he counted the days - how many more may come in which he came closer to despair?  
He wanted to get away from here, but no matter where he went, no matter where his feet and thoughts took him, in the end he was always with her. It just did not stop, why did it not stop? 

Once again he fought his way through the night, couldn't get her out of his head, although he wanted to. He had to...  
Woke up again in tears, his hand stretched out in the hope of grasping her. What had become of him...

A few moments it took him to realize - she was still not back. And she probably never would.   
Only alone in his room did he allow the tears to come. No one should ever see him so broken, what an image he would have...  
A human managed to destroy him like that.

Also this day should show again how hard it was for him to go on. To go on, so that his dream could become true. But was his dream actually still the same?  
He worked so that all worlds could live together. But his thoughts had a different focus.

Once again he stood lost in thought in front of the window of his office, his gaze wandering over the landscape, her face before his eyes.

"My prince, it is perhaps not appropriate for me to say this, but... You should take a step in the right direction. You are losing yourself..." Barbatos stood behind him, visibly unsure if he would cross a border, but it couldn't go on like this. He had to let Diavolo go in the right direction before a disaster happened.

Sighing, the redhead turned around and looked at his confidant, his otherwise bright eyes dark and joyless, the everlasting smile on his lips disappeared.   
“And prey tell… What do you think is the right direction?”

Carefully, the butler placed a small box on his lord's office table and gave him a little smile.

"Your goal is to unite the worlds. That we learn to live together and learn from each other. So why not take the first step and secure this future? A love between a demon and a human..."   
With these words the demon left his master alone and left the room.

Did Barbatos mean what he thought... Uncertain, he took the small box in his hand and opened it to examine the contents. Perplexed, he stared at the door from which the butler had just disappeared.   
Did his confidant really think this was a good idea? He would be lying if he said he had never thought about it. He wanted her, forever. But... should he really? 

The redhead thought about Barbatos' words and had to admit that he was not wrong. He would make an outstanding example if he took a human as his partner. This will have both positive and negative effects, but... the most important thing is that she could be with him. He could make a pact with her and make sure she did not suffer under the influence of the devildom.   
Diavolo closed the box again and took a deep breath before putting on his coat and leaving the office. On his way out, he met Lucifer, whom he told that he would be away for a few days. In reply he received nothing but a knowing smile.

Arriving in the human world he had the problem for a short time that he did not know where his sweetheart lived. But he remembered where he had seen her the last time and tried to feel her presence from there. 

As fate would have it, she was not far away and from afar he could see her hair blowing in the wind, up on a balcony of a block of flats. For a moment he laughed - luckily he could fly in his true form. The redhead didn't pay attention to the passers-by around him when he transformed and with a jump and a flap of his wings he was on Umiko's balcony, who looked at him speechlessly with eyes wide open. 

Gently he landed in front of her, took her right hand in his as he knelt before her.

“Umiko… Please forgive me for taking so long. But I need to be honest with you.”  
He took another breath before he looked at her seriously but lovingly and said what was on his mind.

“I have found a treasure and it bears your name. So beautiful and valuable and not to be paid with any money in the world. When you fall asleep beside me, I could look at you all night. See how you sleep, hear how you breathe until we wake up in the morning.   
When you lie next to me, I can hardly believe that someone like me deserves something as beautiful as you. Your laughter is addictive, almost as if it were not from this world. And even if your proximity would be poison, I would be with you until I die. It's too wonderful with you... But one doubt remains... That someone like me deserves to be with you. Can I be selfish? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never want to let you go. Stay with me. By my side forever.”  
While he was talking he took out the small box with his free hand and when he was finished he opened it to reveal a golden ring with a ruby in it. 

The blue-haired woman could hardly believe it. She hadn't seen him for more than half a year, hadn't heard from him, and thought that dying might be a solution to see him again.

And now he was with her, on his knees and- "Oh, Diavolo, yes. A thousand times yes." She threw herself around his neck, tears streaming down her cheeks as she connected his lips to hers. Longing, joy - She could barely describe what she felt, but the kiss made all this unimportant. She could be with him. HE wanted to be with her. How could he think that he was not good enough? 

She separated from him and looked deep into his eyes, a gentle smile on her lips.  
"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. Please, never leave me again. I can't live without my sun." The prince laughed softly and leaned his forehead against hers. "Never again. I promise."


End file.
